Utilizing a discrete light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) to create a large, efficient, uniformly emitting illumination device is difficult. Light from the light source may be obstructed or absorbed by any number of structures between the light source and the region of desired illumination; such structures may include LED packaging, wiring circuitry, and even parts of the sub-assembly supporting the light source. In devices utilizing multiple light sources, e.g., devices for the illumination of white light produced by color mixing, emitted light may even be obstructed or absorbed by neighboring light sources. Further, attempts to harness most of the light from the light source may require complicated fabrication processes that are expensive and not mass-producible.
Typical illumination devices incorporating discrete light sources also disregard the fact that light emitted downward from the light source (or light back-reflected toward the light source) is often lost, reducing the efficiency of the device. This drop in efficiency may be severe, particularly for devices incorporating multiple light sources. Clearly, a need exists for illumination devices (and components thereof) designed for the efficient in-coupling of light emitted from discrete light sources, as well as for the minimization of light obstructed or absorbed by other components or even other light sources.